


Reckless

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-02-06 20:58:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1872246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After healing Kili, Tauriel is met with a number of confusing emotions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reckless

By then, even the children had left. Leaving the three alone, they all stood in silence.

No one had spoken a word since Kili's confession. Tauriel was half wondering if she imagined it; why would the dwarf say that about her?

"How are you feeling?" She looked over him; he was breathing well enough. "Can you feel anything?"

"I am cold." Kili tried to move, and ended up limply shaking himself. "I can not move."

"You should not be moving in the first place." The healer from earlier, Oin she had thought she heard them call him, had left as well. She looked around. "Fili, would you start a fire?"

He nodded.

Tauriel leaned against a wall, then shut her eyes, taking a few calming breaths. Thoughts spilled into her mind, clouded her reasoning. She had come to help the dwarves, though she thought that had meant helping to stop the orcs. Now the orcs, as well as Legolas, were gone.

But saving this dwarf had been important. He had been about to die. Was it not good to save one than none?

"I should be going." She picked up her bow from the floor.

"Why?" There was concern in Fili's voice.

"There are still orcs out there." Legolas could only hold them on alone for so long.

Fili nodded. "What should I do about him?"

"Keep your brother fed and warm. Make sure he stays healthy." The fire grew larger by the second. "Goodbye, Kili and Fili."

"Wait, Tauriel!" Kili tried to sit up, but merely ended up knocking down a few walnuts.

"Kili, stop!" She rushed over. "Your mother was right you know."

"What?"

She chuckled. "You truly are reckless. Just keep resting."

"Alright, Tauriel."

She turned to his brother. "Keep taking care of him, and make sure that he rests."

"I will be sure of it."

She turned to Kili one last time. There was a light in his eyes, and he looked at her as one would a goddess. No, not a goddess, a star.

"My best wishes to you, Kili."


End file.
